


Hazy Shade of Winter

by cupidsbow



Category: Moonlight Kingdom
Genre: Black Comedy, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Shade of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura47/gifts).



> For Festivids 2014. (Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/260022.html)).
> 
> Music: Hazy Shade of Winter by Simon and Garfunkel.

Download from MediaFire: [HazyShade-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ax1e3gjmc82y14v/HazyShade-cupidsbow.rar) (46.7MB, MP4); [HazyShade-HD-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/download/89uo3mv3497t4gr/HazyShade-HD-cupidsbow.rar) (85.1MB, WMV)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/_2GrY2qOjhM)  
  



End file.
